


For You

by mizunohikaru



Series: MizunoHikaru's YOI drabbles and oneshots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Yuri loves it, Can we talk about Otabek's sexy undercut, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, So basically it's a conversation about Otabek's hair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: A short drabble when the two of them spend some time together during breakfast.Otabek contemplated to grow his hair longer, which means undercut no more.But Yuri loves that undercut.And thus my cheesy drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, basically a domestic AU drabble.  
> Will write more oneshots and drabbles for this fandom, and still figuring out how to make a series post for the sake of organize the titles later in a neat, easy to search compile. 
> 
> This one is un-betaed but I do believe my grammar won't be that bad. Bear with me.
> 
> P.S. When I said 'short drabble' it means short. *LOL*  
> This one is an impromptu one. Will write longer in the future.

 

 

* * *

 

"Should I grow my hair longer?"

The Kazakhs touched his bangs, his own reflection on the small mirror greeted him back with an unsure, gruff look, "My coach said that I should considered it, since it will make me look younger. Apparently beside making me kinda hard to distinguished from JJ by our backside view from afar, I'm wearing this hairstyle way too long and _people need to see a change of style once in a while_." He attempted to mimicked his coach tone, but it's not quite there.

 

Chocked on his cereal, Yuri slammed the bright melamine bowl onto the kitchen table. "Don't!" He pointed at Otabek using his spoon, "Please Beka, I prefer you with the undercut"

 

The serious look from the Russian fairy made the older male chuckled. Yuri got those same, serious soldier-like eyes he used to fall in love at the first sight. Determined. But there's a gleam of plea there on those orbs--Yuri put his spoon on the counter and slowly approached Otabek.

 

"I love to touch your undercut," The younger male admitted--his fingertips ran into the latter's hair, combing it in intimate manner. "You look sexy. I love it."

 

There's a dust of pink spreaded on those pale skin, and Otabek smiled. Still sitting on his wooden chair, he hugged Yuri's waist and pulled him closer into a playful embrace.

 

"Okay," He smiled wider, voice soft with warmth and adoration, "I will keep my hair this way. For you, Yura."

 

 


End file.
